


Realms Afar

by agapi42



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Worst Headmistress, F/F, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: Hecate tries to rescue Ada.





	Realms Afar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a cheat because I've had this in my head since I saw the series 1 finale but it kind of fits the trope so I actually got round to writing it.

“Cakes?”

Mildred Hubble is back on school grounds. Her classmates have been turned into _cakes_.

Hecate knows in that moment that she has utterly failed to protect the girls. They need Ada. She needs Ada. When the spell doesn’t work for Mildred (she’s asking far too much of a child), there is only one option left open to her.

The alarms sound as soon as she finishes speaking her spell, detecting her unauthorised magic. How quickly her world has turned upside down, that a spell to restore such kindness and sanity is forbidden whilst attacking the Great Wizard is considered an appropriate use of her powers. (It was for the best, she’d thought.)

She barely registers it when the alarms stop. She has hold of Ada’s arms, pulling with all her magic’s might, and as Ada’s head and shoulders appear, she dares to think that this might work.

“Aw,” Miss Gullet sneers, “they’re such good friends.”

Hecate looks to confirm what she already knows –Miss Gullet and Agatha are standing there: maybe they haven’t just arrived; maybe they’ve been watching her futile struggle for amusement—and turns back to Ada, determined. If she can just—

“I think they should be together, _forever_.” Miss Gullet and Agatha chorus the last word and hit her with their combined magic.

Her magic is too deeply invested for her to defend herself. Her hands tighten convulsively around Ada’s—by all that they are, she can’t let her go, she _can’t_ —and she’s yanked forward, falling after her into the realm within the painting. She thinks she screams. She wonders if it’s the last sound she’ll ever make.

Trapped. Sealed flat. As the school quite literally falls to Agatha and the terrified cries of the girls fill the air, Hecate knows she has failed in every way that matters.

It really shouldn’t be any kind of comfort that Ada’s hand is still in hers.


End file.
